


Louder

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sex, bottom!Spock, top!jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim starts to get insecure when Spock is a bit too quiet during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again~ Here is another spirk smut for you to enjoy.  
> This was cowritten with callowcuttlefish.tumbr.com

Jim and Spock had recently committed into a relationship with one another. It had been about 2 months since they started a romantic and sexual relationship, both having an eternal love and friendship for one another. They have had sex only 3 times before, Jim topping all of the time. However, there was something that concerned Kirk. Spock was kind of quiet during sex. He was worried he wasn't pleasuring his t'hy'la enough, by the way “t’hy’la” was a new word that Spock taught him when they first did it. Of course, Spock would let out a few soft moans and pants, but nothing big really. He always made sure that Spock came first, even though he was always close behind.

So, Jim decided to test his t'hy'la.

It had started with both of them sitting on the sofa next to each other in Kirk’s quarters. Jim had one arm wrapped around his t’hy’la while the other one was working on his PADD, which was supported by his thigh that was cross-legged. Spock was slightly slouched and working on his PADD, too. His head was partially inclined to rest on Jim’s arm, allowing himself to relax and work peacefully. Jim then finally finished his work and set his PADD on the armrest of the couch. He began to kiss Spock’s cheek and neck innocently, Spock stretching his neck slowly and allowing Jim more room to work with. Jim happily took the invitation. From innocent pecks of the lips, it soon turned out to be a full making out session with long, sloppy kisses that made obnoxious sounds.

Jim fondled Spock's hair and ears, seeing if that would elicit more sounds from his love. While kissing, he massaged Spock's hands, knowing they were an erogenous zone for Vulcans. Spock, however, still remained quiet, the only sound escaping him were pants from lack of breath. Jim furrowed his eyebrows in frustration while they were kissing, but quickly lightened up, so he wouldn't turn off Spock even more. He pushed Spock softly until the back of his legs hit the bed and he fell on to it, Jim landing on top of him. He moved his hands into Spock's shirt, stroking and tracing patterns across his chest. He tweeked and rubbed his nipple with his index finger and thumb. Spock pulled off his shirt and Jim's. He bucked his hips slightly upward into his t'hy'la's hips and Jim got the idea. Jim was happy, more than happy that his love still wanted to have sex with him, but he was still extremely frustrated and concerned that Spock hadn't made a single noise, except for breathing heavily.

Jim worked on unbuttoning his pants, while Spock seemed a step ahead, slipping them off and onto the ground in a swift movement. It was mind boggling to Jim, how Spock could seem so enthusiastic yet show no audible consent. Was he perhaps doing it just to make Jim happy? Was it all just an obligation for Spock? Jim pushed the thought away, deciding instead on working to pleasing his lover. He was going to do his best to make Spock enjoy himself, not caring much for what it would take. Jim began kissing along Spock's chest, sucking on the skin lightly, leaving soft trails of faint green marks. Spock's fingers had gone to Jim's hair, interlacing themselves in the already messy strands. His tongue flicked lightly across Spock's nipple, glancing up at his t'hy'la to see if it was getting any sort of rise out of him. Spock just shivered softly, mouth gaped open as he let out soft pants. Jim frowned to himself, still not getting the response he wanted from Spock. He kissed his way up to Spock's mouth, stealing another sloppy kiss from the Vulcan. Jim made sure to slip his tongue into Spock's mouth, flicking it lazily inside the already well-explored mouth. Jim heard the faint moan that came from Spock's throat, a soft, but surely still a promising noise. He worked his hand between both of their bodies, taking a firm hold of Spock's erected dick. Surely he must be doing something right if his lover's dick was already this hard, right? At least, Jim would like to believe so.

Spock bucked his hips into Jim's hand and stretched his head back, taking a firmer grip in Jim's hair. His breath came in short, quick pants and continued to move his hips against Jim. Jim smiled, so far this was the most sound he would normally get from his t'hy'la. He began to prepare him, Spock opening his legs wide and Jim comfortably between them. He slowly entered Spock, never stopping or slowing the pace of stroking his love's dick. Spock's breath hitched and bucked even more to get more of Jim in him. Jim smiled even more since Spock had never seen so needy before. But Spock STILL hadn't let out a normal moan or noise since they began.

He was going to try different paces. He was going to first go slow and sensual, testing the waters and increasing the pace until he saw which one pleased his t'hy'la the most. Jim rolled his hips slowly, barely coming out, just trying to make it as sensual and as erotic as possible. He heard a very soft whine from Spock and he could feel a slight annoyance coming from him through the bond. I guess I should go rougher, though Jim. Maybe I have a kinky Vulcan on my hands? He made his thrust rougher and deeper each time, his Spock barely changing, however the annoyance was gone. What was he doing wrong?

Jim decided he should perhaps aim for the most sensitive area inside of his t'hy'la, in hopes of pleasing Spock. He began to brush up against the gland, and felt successful once the Vulcan's eyes widened and his breath hitched, soft, barely audible sounds coming from his throat. It was significantly better than just pants, but Jim was still perplexed. Shouldn't that have at least brought out a moan? He continued to brush over it, doing it enough to keep the Vulcan uttering soft noises, but not quite enough to push him into orgasm.

He began to thrust into his lover at a gradually faster pace, simultaneously pumping Spock's green dick at a steady rate. He noted that Spock had clenched his jaw, and his fingers had begun to tighten even more so around Jim's hair, tugging it lightly but forcibly. He seemed to be restraining himself, but of what Jim couldn't decide. It was frustrating him, not knowing if what he was doing right, or what he could do to make things better. It was gnawing at him, since he couldn't seem to precisely pinpoint anything that could guide him on the matter.

Jim let out moans, enjoying the way Spock felt around him. The guilt was gnawing at his stomach, hating how he was plea during himself and not his lover as much as he wanted. He kissed his t'hy'la's neck innocently and slowly, in contrast with his rough, pounding thrusts.

"Spock... are you okay? Am I doing good? What do I have to do to pleasure you? Tell me, anything, please," whispered Jim into Spock's ears, even surprising himself at how heartbroken his voice was.

"T-t'hy'la... you are marvelous. I-I'm just trying to control myself," Spock barely whispered out between pants.

Jim looked at Spock, confused more than ever.

"What do you mean?"

"I am embarrassed to allow myself to show such raw emotions. You make me lose my Vulcan control and I am barely able to sustain it," replied Spock.

Jim finally understood. He couldn't believe he was crazy enough to think his t'hy'la didn't like having sex with him.

"Oh, Spock. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Your sounds and moves prove to me that I am pleasuring you. I need to know that I fulfill your desires. I need to know that I can be the only one that makes you act such way. I need to hear your moans and screams fill the room. So, please, t'hy'la. Express yourself. Get louder," Jim said in a hushed voice, looking passionately into his love's half-lidded, glazed eyes.

As soon as he said the final word, he was overwhelmed with lust, passion, and devotion through the bond.

Jim gasped at the onslaught of profound emotions and looked at Spock with wide eyes. It quickly turned into a devious smirk. He pulled out of his t'hy'la momentarily and gripped Spock's hips, lifting them up and adjusting his hold on him. From this position, Jim could thrust himself much deeper into Spock, and the two of them could fully enjoy the experience. Spock's arms wrapped around Jim's neck and looked up at him, letting out a breath Jim hadn't noticed Spock had been holding. Jim noticed this was probably the most vulnerable he had ever seen Spock, in all the time they had been together. He had released all restraints, having given himself entirely to Jim. And Jim wasn't going to be one to disappoint.

He decided to start again from the beginning, trying out slow and sensual again. He slid in slowly, gasping at the tightness of the ring of muscles. He rubbed up against Spock's prostate, this time getting an appropriate moan. It was a soft one, like the ones Jim was used to hearing. Jim pushed up against it again, this time applying more pressure. Another moan slipped from Spock's lips, awkward and slightly louder, but earnest all the same. Jim continued to thrust into Spock slowly, being sure to push against the gland time and time again. Sometimes he hit the gland lightly, which got Jim a groan or a sigh, and sometimes he flat out aimed for it, which got him more of a loud moan. Jim loved the sound of his t'hy'la's voice, laced with pleasure and lust, and he had to admit he especially loved the way his stomach dropped when Spock moaned his name, loudly at that, when he slid his dick in all the way into him. Jim joined in with Spock's moans, enjoying the way Spock enveloped all of him and continued to buck his hips into Jim, demanding all of Jim.

It was after a minute or so of continuing the slow and torturous pace that Jim began to feel the annoyance through the bond again. This time, it made much more sense to Jim why Spock had become irritated. Spock whined again, this time the noise was loud and keen, demanding attention from him.

"What's wrong, t'hy'la?" The Vulcan word still felt odd on Jim's tongue, although it felt appropriate, even fitting. He loved to say it, and loved the contentment Spock showed each time he said it.

"F-faster." Spock muttered, his face flushed green. Jim could see he wasn't used to asking for something like that, but the look in Spock's hooded eyes made it seem more like a demand, although the rest of his body took it more as a plea for friction.

"Of course." Jim mumbled, fitting his face into the nape of Spock's neck. He wanted to hear Spock loud and clear this time. Jim slid his dick back out and paused for a moment before ramming straight back in, slamming into Spock in one unexpected motion.

Spock arched his back and let out a scream, loud and unprecedented, and bucked his hips roughly and instinctually against Jim. Jim shuddered pleasurably, moaning out Spock's name. He pumped his lover's dick once more, thrusting into Spock as quickly and as deeply as possible. Jim groaned as he felt Spock's body jerking below him, Spock having given himself entirely into the moment, loud pants, groans, and the most divine screams and moans coming out naturally, with a raw sound behind each sound Spock made. Jim was close, and feeling Spock so deep in the moment did not help at all.

Jim set himself back onto his original plan, of bringing pleasure to Spock first, before he concerned himself with his own pleasure. He took steady breaths, focusing on not coming just yet. He steadied his pace, not too slow nor fast, and leaned over into his t'hy'la's ear, sucking on the ear lobe lightly.

"Are you... enjoying this?" he panted, purposely puffing hot breaths of air into Spock's ear.

Spock barely nodded his head, mouth open and panting. "Y-yes...yes t'hy'la. Very much so." His breath hitched and he moaned softly when Jim began stroking Spock's dick faster.

"I am too. I love seeing you this way. You're beautiful when you don't restrain your emotions, Spock." Jim's thumb rolled over the tip of Spock's dick, long since prelubricated and needing release. Spock rolled his head back, groaning.

"Do me a favor t'hy'la?" he whispered lightly, sucking on the spot right behind Spock's ears. He began thrusting into Spock again, deeply and passionately, and rubbing down Spock's dick.  


"Y-yes, Jim?" Spock's mouth hung open, words hardly forming on his lips. His eyes were closed and his face seemed in bliss.

"Scream my name when you come."

"Wha-AH! JIM!" Jim pushed into Spock's prostate, hitting it directly and full-on, and pumping Spock's dick at a high intensity. In an instant, Spock came, screaming out louder than Jim had ever heard the Vulcan, the sound bearing a strong resemblance to Jim's name.

As Spock came, Jim groaned as he felt Spock tighten around him. After feeling every bit of Spock pulsing around him, Jim himself came, groaning and moaning out Spock's name. His t'hy'la twitched and spasmed below him, shaky hands holding onto Jim as he rode out his orgasm. Jim thrusted into Spock a few more times, emptying the fluids into his lover's tight hole. He smiled at the satisfying sound of Spock moaning softly, eyes shut tight and looking absolutely beautiful. Jim pecked Spock's lips, pulling out of him and more or less collapsing onto his t'hy'la.

"Mmn... that...was unprecedented..." Spock mumbled, accommodating for Jim to lie down next to him.

Jim smiled, his body light and blissful in the afterglow of sex. He touched Spock's cheek tenderly, smiling at the exhausted Vulcan. "You were beautiful." he stated earnestly, kissing the Vulcan's forehead.


End file.
